Danaid
Danaid is an elderly female SilkWing who made her appearance in The Lost Continent. She is one of ten flamesilks imprisoned by Queen Wasp and currently resides in the Flamesilk Factory. Appearance Danaid has scales so orange she almost looks like a HiveWing; however, she lacks black scales, instead possessing flecks of white that dust her spine. She has long streaks of white striping her wings . Personality Danaid was kind to Blue and Luna upon their arrival into the Flamesilk Factory, and appears to be kind towards her friends and new dragons. She has a negative relationship with almost all of her fellow flamesilks, however, mainly Admiral. She is also shown to catch on quickly, creating a distraction for Blue and Luna to escape, and to be curious, promptly asking Blue what he was going when he returned from the hole that Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail spoke to him through. Biography The Lost Continent Danaid made her first appearance in The Lost Continent ''when Blue ran into her while exploring the Flamesilk Factory. Danaid immediately started up the conversation with him and remarked how it was so good to have new company around the cavern. While talking with Blue, Danaid accidentally started up a shouting fight between her, Pierid, and Fritillary. She was listing all of the flamesilks kept in the factory to Blue (excluding Whitespeck) when Admiral stepped into the conversation and told Danaid to stop "poisoning" his son's mind, and, after a short argument, Danaid reluctantly stopped talking to Blue. Blue saw Danaid later in a nightmare, where she was shouting at Pierid and Fritillary in the winding halls of Cricket's school. After Blue discovered that Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail were going to break him out of the Flamesilk Factory through a mysterious hole in the wall, Danaid, who was spying on him, asks if he was alright. Blue lied to her saying that he found some rocks he thought Luna would like. Danaid asked if Blue would introduce his sister to her, and Blue promised that he would. When Blue and Luna tried to convince Admiral to escape with them, their father said that it wasn't right and tried to get the attention of the guards to arrest his own dragonets! Danaid overheard the conversation, and started shouting at Admiral to stop annoying the guards. This argument soon got Fritillary involved, and Blue realized that Danaid was trying to create a giant commotion to distract the guards and help Blue and his sister escape. Danaid’s plan was a success, and soon all ten flamesilks were screaming at each other. Blue later thanked Danaid for her help and introduced her to Luna as he had promised. Blue offered for her to come with them, but she said that she didn't think her old heart would survive running, even for her life, and told them to come back for her if they could find a more sedate way to get her out of the Flamesilk Factory. Quotes ''"Hello, dear. I'm Danaid. Aren't you a shiny one. We haven't had visitors in so long - and now we'll have two new flamesilks. How delightful." - To Blue. "I'm sure you'll be delightful company. Better than all these grousing old dragons anyhow. Some of them can't keep a secret. And SOME of them think VERY highly of themselves." - To Blue. "Well, I don't like them anymore! I think they make him look skinny and arrogant and potato-brained!" - To Pierid about Fritillary. "Go suck a lime! I hope your face gets eaten by dung beetles!" - To Fritillary. "Ignore them, sweetheart." - To Blue. "Stop annoying the guards! They don't want to hear your thoughts on potassium at this hour! Or ever!" - To Admiral. "Nice to meet you. Now scoot! I can see something exciting is about to happen!" - To Luna. Trivia * Danaid is named after the danaid eggfly, a species of butterfly known for its mimicry of other butterflies. * Danaid is likely the oldest flamesilk in the Flamesilk Factory. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing DanaidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing danaid ref.png|Reference (based on the Danaid Eggfly) by Wolf the IceWing Hypolimnas_misippus_-_Danaid_Eggfly_male_04.JPG|A real danaid eggfly butterfly Fancy Flamesilk.png|Sassy Flamesilk image (5).png|Daniad the SilkWing References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:Supporting Characters